Sports films
Sports films relates to any film where the central topic revolves around some type of sport, be it an athletic sport, an intellectual competition, or what have you. This includes traditional sports such as baseball, football (American and English), basketball, soccer, and hockey to alternative sports like car racing, boxing, mixed martial arts, and of course... golf. In film, movies about sports can be broken down into two larger categories, Sports dramas and sports comedies. Sports dramas * 42 (2013) * Babe, The (1992) * Bull Durham (1988) * Eight Men Out (1988) * Field of Dreams (1989) * For Love of the Game (1999) * Basketball Fix, The (1951) * Coach Carter (2005) * Hoosiers (1986) * Love & Basketball (2000) * White Men Can't Jump (1992) * Cinderella Man * Creed * Diggstown * Raging Bull * Rocky * Rocky II * Rocky III * Rocky IV * Rocky Balboa * Any Given Sunday (1999) * Draft Day (2014) * Longest Yard, The (1974) * Moneyball (2011) * Remember the Titans (2000) * Replacements, The (2000) * We Are Marshall (2006) * Legend of Bagger Vance, The (2000) * Tin Cup (1996) * Breakaway (2011) * Goon (2011) * Miracle (2004) * Youngblood (1986) * Days of Thunder (1999) * Mean Machine (2001) * Wrestler, The (2008) * Cutting Edge, The - Figure skating * Rad - BMX racing * Seabiscuit - Horse racing Sports comedies * Bad News Bears, The (1976) * Bad News Bears (2005) * Bad News Bears in Breaking Training, The (1977) * Bad News Bears Go to Japan, The (1978) * League of Their Own, A (1992) * Major League (1989) * Major League II (1994) * Major League: Back to the Minors (1998) * Sandlot, The * Sandlot 2, The * Sandlot: Heading Home, The * Here Come the Tigers * Like Mike (2002) * Semi-Pro (2008) * Space Jam (1996) * Teen Wolf (1985) * Big Lebowski, The (1998) * Kingpin (1996) * Jerry Maguire (1996) * Longest Yard, The (2005) * Wildcats (1986) * Caddyshack (1980) * Caddyshack II (1988) * Happy Gilmore (1996) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * Mighty Ducks, The (1992) * MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000) * Slap Shot (1977) * Slap Shot II: Breaking the Ice (2002) * Talladega Nights: The Legend of Ricky Bobby (2006) * Air Bud (1997) * Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) * Air Bud 3 (2001) * Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) * Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) * Big Green, The (1995) * Kicking & Screaming (2005) * Ladybugs (1992) * Playing for Keeps (2012) * Soccer Dog: The Movie (1999) * Soccer Dog: European Cup (2004) * Soccer Mom (2008) * Ready to Rumble (2000) * Blades of Glory - Figure skating * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004) - Dodgeball * Kickboxer (1989) - Martial arts * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby - Race car driving Category:Films by genre